La única manera de sanar
by RedGlossyLips
Summary: Cuando, aún después de haberlo hecho y entregado todo por tu causa, no sientes nada. Vacío y sin esperanza, Kurapika decide sanar de la manera más inesperada y perpetua posible. "Este escrito participa del ritual de iniciación del foro El abrevadero".


_Disclaimer:_ Hunter X Hunter; tanto su historia como sus bellos personajes, son propiedad de Yoshihiro Togashi, no mios. Este fic no se ubica en alguna escena en concreto del manga o la serie. Tampoco de las peliculas.

 **"Este escrito participa del ritual de iniciación del foro El abrevadero".**

 **.**

* * *

La única manera de sanar.

Cayó al suelo de rodillas. Lo había logrado, por fin lo había logrado. Todos los ojos robados de la masacrada tribu Kuruta, de su familia, descansaban en paz. Tantos años, tantas muertes, tanto sacrificio… Ahora descansaban en paz. Kurapika estaba exhausto. Había viajado a Lukuso para darles digna sepultura en el hogar, su hogar, que le fue arrebatado de la manera más cruel y despiadada.

Comenzó a caer una leve llovizna que pronto se intensificó. El usuario de la cadena se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos y se largó a llorar; de cansancio, de tristeza, de rabia. No entendía por qué no se sentía en paz consigo mismo, su venganza estaba hecha. Todos los miembros de La Araña estaban muertos. Quizá era porque Hisoka asesino a unos cuantos, adelantándosele, pero al menos habían llegado al acuerdo de que la vida de Chrollo, el líder, le pertenecía a Kurapika y a nadie más.

Aún podía oler de la sangre de Chrollo Lucilfer en sus manos, como sentía que perdía el control al verlo prácticamente agonizante, pero aun entonces parecía que se burlaba de él y su desgracia.

— Vamos, bastardo de la cadena — Le dijo, escupiendo sangre y haciendo un esfuerzo por carcajearse—. Hazlo. Sabes que deseas hacerlo más que nada. Hazlo de una buena vez y mátame…

Golpeo el suelo con su puño izquierdo. El rubio muchacho estaba cansado, dolido y agotado. ¿Qué era ese sentimiento que no lo abandonaba? ¿Por qué no lograba sentir satisfacción si su causa estaba concretada? Lo sabía, Kurapika lo sabía, pero no quería aceptarlo, y es que el dolor de haber perdido a los suyos para siempre era algo que no se iría nunca. Deseaba ver al insufrible anciano una vez más, a Pairo, ¡oh, su querido amigo Pairo!, a sus padres. Cuanto añoraba aquel tiempo en que podía abrazarlos cada día sin preocuparse por nada. Maldecía entre dientes el día en que leyó el Libro del Cazador que le facilito Shilah.

Agobiado por sus propios pensamientos que surgían en la soledad del lugar, decidió refugiarse bajo un gran árbol para descansar y protegerse de la lluvia. Sin embargo, al caer en el sueño profundo el terror se apodero de él. En sus pesadillas, pudo ver a Pairo, a sus padres, al anciano y a cada miembro de la tribu llamándolo desde la tierra, saliendo de ella de forma violenta y sin sus ojos, con las cuencas ensangrentadas.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Trataba de preguntarles —. Los he vengado, he vengado la muerte de todos y cada uno de ustedes, he sepultado los ojos rojos…

— Queremos que vengas con nosotros, Kurapika. — Y era Pairo quien se dirigía a él con voz suplicante—. Perteneces a la tribu con nosotros, ya no tienes a nadie, ven con nosotros.

Se despertó de súbito. ¿Ir con ellos? ¿A qué se refería? ¿Acaso lo esperaban más allá de la muerte? Pero él no estaba solo, tenía a sus amigos; tenia a Gon, a Killua, a Leorio. ¿Aunque de verdad estarían esperando por el aun después de tanto tiempo? ¿Después de que ni siquiera fue capaz de atender el teléfono cuando Gon estaba a punto de morir después de su lucha con Pitou? Hasta había perdido la cuenta de cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que los vio o hablo con ellos. Seguramente se habían cansado y olvidado de él.

Sí, estaba solo. Solo con su pena, su rabia; rabia con el mundo y con el mismo. Con su frustración. No había nada para él después de su venganza, para eso se había entrenado y por eso había vivido hasta ahora. Su existencia ya no tenía sentido. Estaba solo en el mundo. Abrazó sus piernas en posición fetal y lloro desconsoladamente otra vez, como un niño. Se había convertido en un asesino, en lo que siempre había repudiado. Ya no había rastros del Kurapika que alguna vez fue en Lukuso; el intrépido, sagaz y alegre. Tampoco del Kurapika que se presentó al Examen del Cazador y que conoció a sus amigos allí. No quedaban ni vestigios. Se había transformado en un ser con sed de sangre y ya había logrado su objetivo. Ya no había nada para el en la tierra.

Decidido, y sin poder cargar más con su sentir se puso de pie, se dirigió hacia donde estaban las tumbas de los suyos, desempuñó su espada y, armándose de valor, se autoinfringió una importante lesión, procurando que el sangrado fuera abundante y ahí, tirado en el suelo, mientras la vida se le iba por no poder soportar a sus propios demonios, murmuro: — Allá voy, Pairo…

.

* * *

 _Nota de la autora:_ Llegué a echar lagrimas escribiendo esta historia. Tuve problemas de inspiración, es cierto, pero tan pronto la idea vino a mi no puede abandonarla. Se que muchos me odiaran por haber suicidado a uno de los personajes más queridos del fandom, sin embargo, acepto que su muerte es algo que no esta descartado en un futuro. Tambien me trabe a la hora de presentar el sentimiento, pues la frustración es una mezcla de cosas y bueno, una cosa lleva a la otra y resultó esto. Personalmente me encanta y, a pesar de lo triste que es, espero que a ustedes también.


End file.
